


Thank You Boss!

by kiefercarlos



Series: NCIS One-Shots [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: Tony gets arrested and Gibbs comes to get him out.





	Thank You Boss!

I couldn't see any other way out of this mess. I either had to get arrested or possibly get shot, if I got arrested then I knew I would be in so much trouble with the boss, but at least I wouldn't be dead so there was definitely a choice to consider. I couldn't give away my identity so I dropped the gun and put my hands up, I was quickly cuffed and put into the back of the police van.

We reached the station and after taking all my details I pleaded with them to phone my boss and tell him that I was under arrest and that my mission was now compromised. They didn't listen at first, obviously I was dressed like I'd been living on the street for months, which technically I had.

I was sitting in a cell with a couple of undesirable looking guys who were eyeing me and freaking me out just a little. I really hoped the agents made that call soon. I felt like I was going to be attacked at any moment.

I was given a bottle of water and that was something at least, maybe they'd gotten in contact with the boss and he'd told them to keep an eye on me. Then again the fact they hadn't let me out could have meant that the boss had told them to not treat me specially, it sounds exactly like his sort of punishment for ruining the mission, that we'd spent weeks working on.

The cell door opened and I looked up to see Gibbs standing in the doorway.

"Dinozzo let's go." He said and I couldn't help but smile, "right behind you boss." I said getting up and following him out of the station.

We stepped outside and I got the head slap which I rightly deserved. "Thank you boss." I said as he shook his head and got into the car. I was quick to follow suit. I was in for so much trouble when we got back to the office. He probably wouldn't even let me change clothes before meeting up with the team.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Kudos and Reviews appreciated.
> 
> Looking for a Beta. If interested drop me a line.


End file.
